A force of nature
by Carlitojohn
Summary: Zoro may not seem like the sharpest knife in the box, but he is a thinker. At least in his own philosophy, he is somebody who is able to sacrifice life and limb for the people around him, even though he may act like a complete stranger to them.
1. Chapter 1 Green and orange

**Chapter 1: green and orange**

**I don't know how long it will be, a couple of chapters? Not entirely sure. Taking place sometime after the events with Ceasar Clown ( which is, by far the most unexciting arc of one piece yet... ) . My first One Piece fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Title: A force of nature**

**Description: **_**Zoro may not seem like the sharpest knife in the box, but he is a thinker. At least in his own philosophy, he is somebody who is able to sacrifice life and limb for the people around him, even though he may act like a complete stranger to them. **_

**Couplings: ZoroxNami **

**QUOTE: **_**''I lend my sword to anyone, willing to pay the prize. My soul is death and misery, a mercenary's life. **_

_**And there I was, on battleground until I felt the jaws of death carve into my flesh, defend the old and weak. But I did not retreat''**_** -The hero by Amon Amarth **

**I do not own the One Piece franchise, all credits goes to Oda and his company.**

Some would probably call me bi-polar, a nihilist who kill, maim and hurt people in order to proceed to the next area to commit more crime. A parasite if you will, a plague, a scorgue who destroy buildings and humans lives just by waving around pieces of metal. Sometimes when I'm alone, I think about all the family members of the marinesoldiers who have fallen victim of my blade. What happened to the last man my sword interacted with? Was he really in this game because he wanted to or because he needed to? Did he raise his sword against me because he hated me? Because he really believed in all the bullshit about duty and protecting the people of this world? And if that's the cause, did he really believe he could stand up against me? Not many people can swing a blade with the destructive force I do. He must have realized this. I mean, you could probably buy up an entire city just by killing me. Hmm... Maybe this wouldn't sound very much like me, to an outsider. I mean, who would guess I could think other thoughts than ''go... kill... sword.. booze''? But in order to stay sane as a warrior, you have to make peace with yourself. One way to do that is to deal with your thoughts. That is probably why people would think I'm bi-polar: Because one minute I just sit in silence, sleeping or just being quiet. The next second I put all of that in the back of my head, because when the adrenaline rushes and I see nothing but red, I have to focus on one thing: destroy my enemy, protect my allies. Okay, two things actually.

That's why I like it when it's peace and quiet. It gives my thoughts a chance to spin around my head. The dock on the ship after night is probably the best time for this. I usually pass my time by polishing my swords or just sitting stil and thinking. That night I polished my swords and thought deeply. Not that it's quiet for very long, or not very often. Not when you're stuck with 3 freaks who always play music, yell ''CALL THE DOCTOR'' or fire cannons into the abyss, an idiot chef, an idiot longnose, one weird chick, one idiot to a captain and the craziest most abusive witch you could possibly find. Ugh... talk about being surrounded by fools. It feels like I'm a daddy to all of them. Robin being the exception, she can look after herself. But the rest of them? No way... Even though they compensate for being great fighters. Now I look down on them like a proud daddy. Or something. It's really not good to get ahead of myself. Though it glads me that even Usopp have been able to become strong enough to look after himself.

''So what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in bed?'' as I heard this female voice I looked up from my deep thoughts and swordpolishing. It was Nami. Holding a cup in her hand. Strange. She was usually asleep by midnight, no wonder she had never seen me sitting here. Nami may act like a psychotic, sadistic bitch from time to time. But she was, and still is, like most of the members in this crew somebody who have alot of positive sides to it. I raised my one good eyebrow.

''Shouldn't **you** be in bed?'' I asked her as I put the blade back in the scabbard. Almost as if I was ashamed by playing with the swords. She whirled her hair with her finger and popped the bubblegum in her mouth arrogantly.

''I tried to sleep, but then I felt for some booze. It helps falling in sleep you know.'' Yeah but only if you drink an entire barrel of it, I thought to myself. I had never in my life met anybody, human, giant or fishman who could drink even close to her. I didn't say that for some reason, not that it would make me feel unconfortable, I just didn't say it.

''Okay... Well, I hope you'll enjoy that'' I told her. Gods, that has to qualify for the worst response ever... But I wasn't in the mode for a longdrawn chat about nothing.

''There's just one problem'' she told me, with a slight irritation in her voice.

''Which is?'' I asked her closing my eyes as if I was finally planning on going to sleep.

''You're sitting on the barrel with the liquor in it'' she said to me with gritted teeth. I looked down and realized I was. It lay down on the side so I wasn't that high of the ground. Thereby, I wouldn't had thought about it if she didn't bring it up.

''Ohh...'' I said, before I slowly stood up and lifted the wooden barrel so the top was up for her to get herself some. ''Sorry 'bout that...'' I said hastily before I headed for somewhere else. I didn't feel like putting myself in an awkward situation. Standing next to her, twiddling your thumbs and stomping inpatiently wouldn't really seem like a good idea.

''Zoro...'' she said. I turned my neck slowly, facing her with my good eye.

''I was hoping you'd join me.'' she told me after having her cup filled with the hard liquor. I raised my eyebrow slowly.

''Did you hope for that before or after you got out here?'' I asked her humoristically. Nami, not being an idiot was actually ahead of my game.

''If I said before, what would you answer me?'' she said taking a zip from her cup.

''I would ask how long you had been spying on me'' I said with a broad grin on my lips. Nami seemed surprised by my (not so) very witty response.

''So you do this often? Staying up late, just polishing your swords and looking at the moon?'' she asked me. I scratched my chin slowly.

''We have alot to talk about...'' I said to her.

''So that's why you're always sleeping on daytime?'' she asked me. It actually seemed like she was interested in what I had to say. That's funny. I can't remember us ever having a conversation about anything other than the fact I have to act bodyguard to pay up some debt for small fry cash. But I nodded back to her.

''Na that's because I'm just tired all the goddamn time.'' I said sweeping my cup before filling it with more.

''The thought didn't occure to you that you are tired because you stay up all night and pretend to be a philosopher? '' she asked me as if I was stupid. I guess I kind of am stupid in some matters at least.

''You got me... I think...'' I told her raising my hands over my head. She giggled at me. Then she turned completely silent.

''Do you... Ever feel regret about hurting people?'' she asked me, turning dead serious. I was a bit taken aback, I didn't expect something like that to come up in the first place. I shook my head slowly.

''No... I can't feel regret over that...'' I said, putting my swords away. ''But I can give into my thoughts. I can think about the people I've wounded. Okay, maybe I shouldn't care about cutting down slave trading, rapist pirates. But a marine soldier? Really? What do I know about him? What if he have to amputate his limbs and is thereby unable to provide for his children?'' Nami seemed to choke on the liquor.

''If I don't get that out of my system, there's no way I can focus on fighting. ''

''Zoro... I didn't know it was such a burden on you.'' she said to me. I shrugged.

''All that really matters in the end of the day, is that you as a warrior is objective to whoever you are ordered to fight. The only thing I will protect, is my nakama and my goal. It dosen't matter who I have to go through, I can't act on emotions. So I have to kind of get any guilt out of my system before I go to battle or to sleep. '' it did kind of seem contradictory to what I said earlier. But Nami seemed to understand what I meant.

'' I never thought about it that way... I always thought about the people I meet as bad people...'' I raised my eyebrows and rolled my eyes at this statement.

''Well who dosen't? We all justify what we do... Nobody really calls themselves evil apart from psychos right? But as a warrior you can't grow unless you widen your horizion. To not act on something so subjective as good and evil. Just kind of be there, like the force of nature, and protect what's important.'' I told her. This was something I have had on my mind since I first joined Luffy... The fact that it dosen't matter whether you are feared or praised, what matters is that you stand up for yourself and your ideals. Nami sat with wide opened eyes, I think I really shoked her, cause I've never seen her like this.

'' So what's really important? To you, that is '' she asked me. I looked around, my bad eye leered out from the scar, to scan the surrounding of the ship.

''My dreams...'' I told her, sweeping my cup standing up. I made a face, this liquor had been bought by Franky, who was by far the worst alcohol connoisseur in the world.

''And my Nakama. '' I said winking at her with my bad eye. It just kind of looked like I twitched or something. I really had to check with some ophthalmologist about it. But that was probably one of the cleanest outros I've done in a while. I usually don't impress myself with trivial, childish nonsense, but I liked that certain phrase.

''It's getting late... You should go to bed too...'' I said. ''Thanks for the company.'' I cracked my fingers and stretched my arms in the air as I headed for the gents bedroom. Nami sat still where I left her. I hope I didn't make her feel guilty about her past deeds. The way I it, it was something that took a mental strenght that most people, especially not a 21 year old girl could handle. To convince yourself you're neutral, and everything that comes against you is, just like nature a force that tries to stop your neutrality. On the other side, I know Nami is a strong, young lady who could look after herself, especially after spending years around crooks and sociopathic criminals. I'd have to check with her the next morning. I hope she wouldn't lose any sleep.

**So what do you think? Rate and review, there will be more, I just don't know when I'll drop it... But whatever, support Eichiro Oda for bringing us the best goddamn comic series of all time, all categories! Love! - Little Charlie**


	2. Chapter 2 new thoughts

**Chapter 2 : New thoughts**

**Thanks for all the positive reactions! I'm trying to turn my circadian rythm back to what it once where. So I'll be up all night; writing, drawing ( my own little manga ), taking showers, smoking,watching Spartacus, playing dragon age and drinking coffee. So chapter two comes with short notice Here's the next chapter, I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Title: A force of nature**

**Description: **_**Zoro may not seem like the sharpest knife in the box, but he is a thinker. At least in his own philosophy, he is somebody who is able to sacrifice life and limb for the people around him, even though he may act like a complete stranger to them. **_

**Couplings: ZoroxNami **

**QUOTE: "Your work is to discover your work and then with all your heart to give yourself to it." - Buddha**

A nice warm bath usually cleanses my thoughts, but this time it couldn't help my weariness the least. Sleeping became a task for me, I couldn't help but think about all the things Zoro had said to me. Either I didn't want to give any thought into his perspective, or it didn't occure to me, but what I really thought was: how can he justify his actions if he dosen't imagine the people he meet being sons of the devil? Maybe it was something that came with age. Or on the other side, he was just one year older than me. But maybe it was something that came with killing? But I hadn't killed anybody as far as I knew. Which is unbelievable actually, there's plenty of burly savages in east blue who murder and pillage islands for decades without ever reaching the grand line, and I got her together with 4 people. Even after barely even hitting anything. I'm drifting... He really gave me a thinker though... As I put my clothes on I heard fierce knocking on the door. With my jeans pulled over my knees I skipped to the door, as I tried to put them on. I'm lucky nobody saw this, cause it must have looked ridicolous. I pressed the doorhandle and opened the door inwards slowly. Ohh... Speaking of the devil...

''Oi... You've been in there for 3 hours...'' he said to me. I stood by the door, bent forward, so he was looking down on me. I must have looked incredibly stupid.

''Th... Three hours? How can I?'' I really did not know how I managed to be in there for three hours. Maybe I was so caught up in my thinking. ''The ship must have gotten off course by now!''

''No, no... Robin got a hold on it. She seemed to think you were kind of distracted.'' Zoro ensured me, trying to calm me down. It hadn't occured to me yet, I was in underwear with my pants struggling to get over my hipbone.

''Sorry... I'll be right out there.'' I told him, reaching for my t-shirt lying on a stool.

''Whatever... I just wanted to take a bath.'' he told me arrogantly, reversing our positions. I couldn't help but be a little taken aback by the absolute lack of chivalry. Maybe that was something the ''warrior code'' should deal with as well? Apparently not...

''W... Zoro!'' I exclaimed for some reason. I really didn't know why I did so. He had just pulled his shirt over his head, displaying a scared and broad back for me. He cocked his head in my direction with an ''mhm?'' and I really couldn't remember what I was supposed to say. I stood there stuttering like an idiot for a few moments.

''Uhm... I...'' I kept on trying to spit it out. It just didn't come.

''What?'' he asked me, throwing his shirt on the same stool I had mine lying. I really couldn't for the life of me remember what I was supposed to say. I just shook my head.

''Nothing... Enjoy your bath.'' I told him and turned around, heading for the kitchen. By now Sanji would fly over me with all types of dishes, preparing me for a long day of lying on the deck not doing shit. Ohh... and how right was I?

''Goood moooooorniiiiiing Nami-Swwwaaaaaaaan!'' was the first thing I heard the second I entered the kitchen. I saw Sanji swirling around like a ballerina by the stove, preparing something I supposed was for me. By the table sat Usopp, Luffy and Chopper. Luffy as usual eating something reminiscent of a sea-king leg. Usopp sitting with his coffee, working on his slingshot and Chopper reading books.

''Voila! My special tiramisu, containing nothing but the finest coffebeans from the city of Putch!'' he said, sitting on his left knee, holding the plate up like he was proposing to me with a piece of cake. Woopdiefuckingdoo.

''Thank you Sanji! Always so eager to be of service in the morning!'' I told him with a bright smile on my face. I could hear him speaking about me in a melodramatic manner, as if he said something in style with ''ooooh! Your smile gives me the strenght I need to move on...'' Or something like that.

''I'm going to check on Robin'' I told the group. Robin was a reliable navigator, she had been sailing the grand line since childhood, but a little extra security wouldn't kill me. And a little quiet time.

''Ooooh! Does that mean I can have your dessert? Please Nami pleeeaaaase'' cried Luffy with a big bright smile on his face. He hadn't even finished... Whatever he was eating, before he wanted more of something else. I knew Sanji would rage on him, because ''Nami-san is the only one who is worthy of eating what I make for Nami-san!'' I actually heard him say that at the same time the thought springed across my head. God, maybe I'm a psychic or these people are way to predictable. As I got out on deck, I saw Brook in the corner of my eye, before he even opened his mouth I raised my hand and held it up like a stop sign.

''No, you can not see my panties!'' I told him, walking with firm steps past him. I didn't meet Franky though. Probably down in the soldier dock system. Whatever, good for him. Knowing Robin she would be situated up in the crow's nest reading some history book or something. I climbed up the ladders to the top, knowing Brook and possibly Sanji, if he made it out of the kitchen; was eyeballin the crap out of my fanny. Not that I could let go with my hands and block the sight, I would just have to climb faster. Once up there; wow I really am a psychic! Robin was reading a book! And not checking the navigation equipment.

''Well Nami-chan! What a pleasant surprise!'' she said to me in her usual calm manner and took a sip of her coffee. ''What can I do for you?'' she asked me, smiling shyly.

''You can give me company for one.'' I told her sitting down next to her. ''And tell me where we are heading for two.'' I said, rubbing my forhead. Robin put the book away slowly.

'' A small chain of islands called the jogoo* isles. I don't think there will be much drama going on there'' I scratched the back of my head.

''So what do we know about the place?'' I asked her. Robin shrugged.

''Well... It's the new world, so we know only it's name. I found out about that from a message sent in a bottle. From a bird.'' she said smirking a little.

''So... how can you know it's not alot of drama going on there?'' I asked her.

''Because the letter wasn't covered in blood.'' she told me. I felt a shiver up my spine. Typical Robin, those morbid, yet highly graphic ways to explain things.

''Stop sounding so scary!'' I yelled at her.

* * *

''Oh! Let me count all the fucks I give! 1...2... Oh wait! They flew away!'' Guess I kind of spaced out, because this was the sound I woke up to. I heard a voice shout from down deck. I couldn't help but laugh at that way of explaining your general uncaringness. It was Zoro, he seemed to be fighting with Sanji about something. Whatever they were struggling about I didn't know. But a pickle between Sanji and Zoro on a daily basis was for all I knew unavoidable.

''Huh? Are you trying to get smart with me marimo?'' Sanji said back, he grinded his forehead into Zoro's forehead, taunting him into doing something. I turned to Robin raising my eyebrows.

''Should I break it?'' I asked her. Robin gave me a short nod.

''If you want your ship in one piece ( harr harr ) '' she replied to me, taking a sip of her coffee.

''Sanji-kuuuun!'' I tried to coo as cute as I could manage. He turned his head in my direction.

''Yes Nami-san! Excuse me, I have to teach this swordsman a lesson, I hope it's not upsetting you!'' He had his normal faint blush on the cheeks.

''ohh! But you do upset me Sanji-kun! Please be a gentleman and don't interact with such plebejans in the future!'' I told him, speaking like a melodramatic, noble diva. It always worked on Sanji, he was so attached to women he would fall for any type of act. Even though it's obvious I'm just playing, he thinks I am completely serious.

''Nami-San... Your word is my law'' he said back to me, bowing like a samurai with the faint blush on his cheeks. As I was way over both of them I could see Zoro behind him swinging his scabbard at Sanji, hitting him in the side. The chef fell together in a series of coughs and gasping, lying with his head on the carpet with his butt in the air.

''1-0 nosebleed.'' said Zoro. He stood triumphantly over Sanji. They usually argued, but it was rare that they actually got physical. When they did it was usually the one suckerpunching the other one. Zoro sneezed arrogantly as he headed in to the kitchen again.

''G... A... I... Asshole... This... isn't... over'' I heard Sanji stutter with his ass in the air. I looked at Robin, who giggled at the whole incident.

''ohh... Boys will always be boys right?'' she chuckled.

''Ugh... I did it... for Nami-san...'' moaned Sanji down on deck.

''OOOOI! I SEE SOMETHING THERE!'' I heard somebody yell. It was Franky, he stood on the figurehead, with his massive hand over his eyes to get a better view of whatever was in front of him. It couldn't be peace and quiet for more than one second couldn't it? But this was the core mechanics of my crew. Always noise, always something going on, always somebody yelling.

''Could it be the new island?'' I asked Robin, who had been checking the log pose for the entirety of the trip. Robin looked over at the navigation device, lying next to her, pointing with the arrow in the direction of the obstacle in front of the ship.

''I guess...'' she said putting the book away.

''It's a new island!'' I shouted at Franky. It was still covered in mist, so it could probably be mistaken for a seamonster, but my senses told me otherwise. The wind changed slowly and the air became alot more humid as we reached in.

''SUPER! OI GUYS! NEW LAND AHOY!'' shouted Franky, alarming the entire crew. Now Armaggedon was about to unleash, as everybody rushed out to see whatever new adventures was about to come. Chopper riding on Usopp's head, Brook laughing and playing his violine, Most eager of all was Luffy, of course. He tackled down whoever got in his way to the figurehead. Sanji seemed to still be passed out. Zoro also got out, standing with arms crossed, seemingly unimpressed. It wasn't like him to lose his cool. Luffy's jaw on the other hand, hung by his knees in excitement.

''What is this island?'' asked Usopp. I focused my gaze and finally saw something through the mist. it was a massive cock. No not that type of cock, the bird, the male counterpart of the hen, the chicken's daddy. But it wasn't even that. It seemed to have been carved out of the stone. Amazing, but a little inconvinent, maybe this would interest Robin. Whoever worship a domesticated bird so hard they carve out a massive mountain after them must really have had been a primtive, yet architectual society. Well... archeology was her passion after all. Robin rarely displayed emotional outburst, but I could tell she wanted to investigate the island.

''Oh! It's a giant chicken! Sanji can we have chicken tonight?''shouted Luffy, jumping up and down on the figurehead. This was another thing that was so typical Luffy. Food always goes first, whenever he sees something that reminds him of food he wants to eat. Sanji seemed to be back on his feet, giving Zoro a couple of dirty looks as he moved forward to inspect the new place.

''This seems relaxing. It dosen't seem like there's a whole lot going there. Or maybe my eyes deceive me.'' said Brook. Me and Robin got down from the crow's nest to inspect closer up. We noticed lit windows by the foot of the mountain, or the rooster ( or whatever you want to call it ), that meant people lived here.

''Yohohohoh! But I don't have any eyes!'' he cried out, waving his arms around. I just knew he would do that. Typical Brook...

''Nami! Nami! Nami!'' said Luffy jumping up and down on place like a spoiled child in the toy store. ''I want to go in land here and see if there's fun people here!'' he said with the big smile on his face he always have when he's acting on his own...

''Of course we're gonna land... But the ship isn't gonna go much faster than it already does.'' I told him with a slight irritation in the voice. Weird. I was used to people being loud and obnoxious, but now it really tested my patience more than ever.

* * *

The wharf was covered in mist, the jetty was torn as if it had been there for centuries. But there were other ships here, possibly the ones of outlaws. Or most certainly, it was only criminals and marines who got this far out in the grand line.

''LET'S GO!'' shouted Luffy with his fist pumped into the air

''Wait you idiot!'' I told him punching him in the back of his head, knocking him over. ''We have to make up a plan before we just strool aboard! Cant you see all these ships? What if there are pirates on them?'' I informed Luffy while stretching his cheeks out as far as I managed.

''Den bwe djust beat dem up!'' said Luffy trying to free himself from my grasp of death. I knew he could get out, but there was actually something about me that made these boys weaken whenever I became physical with them.

''Yes! But somebody is gonna have to guard the ship in cause somthing happens! Maybe we should set our roles before we do something drastic? You know... Split the groups up.'' I tried to be as informative as possible.

''Okay, okay! Dyou can let go naow!'' wailed Luffy, waving his hands, motioning me to let him go. So I did. Funny, not many navigators would get away with assaulting their captains like I do. But I knew Luffy wouldn't lay a finger on me. Hoho... I am a naughty girl.

''Now... How should we do this?'' I asked the group, standing in front of me. ''I've had quite some shitty sleep tonight. So I'm not going today.'' I told them eyeballing Zoro somewhat. He didn't seem to react at all.

''I know Luffy wants to go first. Maybe he'll need one of the stronger with him in cause there are some kind of freaks here...'' I told them, putting my pointing finger under my chin.

''Nami-chan, I trust your judgement, but maybe we shouldn't let the marimo guard the ship in cause he falls asleep.'' said Sanji, clearly still upset with Zoro.

''Huh? what was that nosebleed?'' Said Zoro, getting Sanji's eyecontact once again.

''Okay... You guys are not going together... That's for sure.'' I said matter of factly. Maybe I would make a good captain, my judgement was clearly good. '' So Sanji, you might as well go with Luffy...'' I halted myself, I knew Sanji needed something to motivate himself. ''I suppose Robin wants to check the architecture?'' I said, killing two birds with one stone. Now Sanji would become protective, or even rampage, and Robin would get a chance to exvacate the site. She smiled and nodded at me.

''I would like that Nami-chan'' she told me with her trademark, small and discrete smirk.

''Don't worry Robin-chan.'' said Sanji lighting his ciggarette ''I will protect you.'' Good. Now when that was out of the way.

''Maybe you want to stretch your... Legs? Franky?'' I asked him. Knowing Franky, he wasn't a coward, Chopper and Usopp would probably start question alot. Franky flipped his shades over his eyes.

''That would be super'' he said with a grin on his lips. That would leave me, Brook, Chopper, Usopp and Zoro on the boat. Damn... I didn't think of my own protection... Zoro would probably want to go and stretch his legs ( I.E get lost ) Chopper would probably pass out at the sight of anything holding a sword, Usopp would get ''can't-protect-the-ship-from-morally-bankrupt-murderers sickness'' at some point, and spending enough time with Brook would probably leave me drowning him when time is ready. Or maybe I was just being pessimistic... I do really trust my guys. But I still felt a bit of regret. Being caught in my thoughts I realized Luffy had already ran of, with Franky, Robin and Sanji in hot pursuit.

''Oi! Luffy wait you idiot!'' I heard Sanji howl.

''Don't run into any trouble! Unless I'm there of course!'' Shouted Franky. Robin just walked silently next to her male partners. Am I putting to much thought into how my clan is? Cause it really feels that way. I could do nothing but to encourage them to do the right thing:

''Remember guys! Try to stay out of trouble, and collect as much information as you can!'' they didn't seem to hear me. Whatever. I would probably have to go tomorrow either way. As long as it could be considered a safe place. Sigh... As I gazed up, I saw my score of bodyguards. Zoro scratched behind his ear arrogantly.

''I'm taking a nap'' he said. ''Tell me if something goes wrong.'' he continued. Zoro waved his hand at me, Chopper and Usopp in a dismissive manner. Usopp looked around in paranoia.

''But nothing is gonna go wrong... right?'' he laughed nervously. I looked at Usopp, raising my eyebrows.

''What happened to the brave warrior of the seas?'' I asked him in a mocking tone.

**It's five in the morning... But now it's done! I hope you enjoyed it! I've had five cups of coffee... Please rate and review, it's my heroin! - kleine Karl.**

*Jogoo is swahili for rooster


	3. Chapter 3 Castle Walls

**Chapter 3: Castle walls**

**Kind of screwed up on this one IMO. Highly not pleased with it... Whatever, check it out.**

**Title: A force of nature**

**Description: **_**Zoro may not seem like the sharpest knife in the box, but he is a thinker. At least in his own philosophy, he is somebody who is able to sacrifice life and limb for the people around him, even though he may act like a complete stranger to them. **_

**Couplings: ZoroxNami **

**QUOTE: A sword never kills anybody, it is a tool in the killer's hand.**

**I do not own the One Piece franchise, all credits goes to Oda and his company.**

''Oh yes, 1 million men, they died in a burning inferno fired from the very slingshot you're looking at.'' As if Usopp's lying spree could not get much more exagerated, but Chopper still believed it. It's actually really funny to look at the little reindeer's admiration of Usopp. I'd prefer to not get involved in this. drinking booze felt more relevant.

''Wow! That's so cool! 1 million?''

''Oh yes. There were ten million there, but the rest of them fled for their life.''

''Wow Usopp! You're unbelievable!'' well Usopp had gotten conciderable much stronger since last time, but so had Chopper and I think they have fought together at least fifteen times. I really wonder why he's still surprised. I guess some things never change.

''So anyway mr swordsman, how was the highly spoken of, Hawkeye like?'' Brook asked me. We had a common interest; swordfighting, I'm glad at least somebody could swing a blade here, it added so much to the conversation.

''So, you've heard of him?'' I asked Brook. ''Isn't he after your time?'' . Brook shook his skull and waved his hand.

''Well, just because I'm dead dosen't mean I'm deaf dosen't it? I did learn a little as soul king, after all.'' It didn't surprise me, Brook may be a cooky skeleton, but he's not a tool. ''Surely you must understand, the greatest swordsman of all awoke my interest.'' he told me, lifting his hat somewhat over his head. I shrugged at him.

''What do you wanna know?''

''Ohh... Anything! what was he like in person?'' said Brook. Why did he care about that? In cause they would meet some day and Brook would want to know what ''the streeks'' song he likes the most?

''He's... Kind of like me.'' I told him, not really knowing how I could evaluate more.

''Quiet, boring, lazy and violent?'' I heard Usopp from the back of somewhere. Well, I guess he was right.

''Yes... Like Usopp said.'' I told Brook crossing my arms. ''He's a man of few words, just like me. It's not like you can have deep conversations with him.'' Brook nodded up and down, almost a little to much.

''So... You can say I'm basically practicing for conversation with him right now?'' . Okay, it seems like they are trying to piss me of for some reason. But I have trained in being harmonic and calm. So it dosen't matter.

'' We are very alike, at least in terms of personality. At least after hanging out with him after a while I figured that we were. I saw it on him when he was in the mode for a chat and I saw when he wanted to be left alone. I think he did the same, cause he never spoke to me when I was pissed about something.''

''Yohohoh... Seems like you got along well.'' said Brook taking a sip of his tea. I nodded at him. ''Truly, an impressive feat, to have been trained by the greatest swordsman alive.'' I nodded at him. ''And his skill?'' asked Brook. I drank some more liquor.

'' What can I say? It's actually terrifying how big the difference is'' I thought back, when he and I was sparring. I thought my blades would break once again like they did the first time we met.

''Do you know who was the greatest back when you were captain on your old ship?'' I asked him. Brook seemed to be thinking.

''We didn't have anybody, in that sense. I remember there were a couple of pirates who battled for the title, but nobody got the title. '' Interesting. I never spoke to Hawkeye about this. Maybe somebody was elected out of these after a couple of years, and Hawkeye came 20 years later and defeated this one guy? As I looked down on deck I saw Nami walking aimlessly in circles. It looked like she was cursing over something.

''Excuse me...'' I said to Brook, taking my swords and heading down to her. I didn't know why I did this, she had just been acting so weird. It's easy to read her, she's always sadistic and tired of the ruckus the rest of the crew creates. But not in this way, she really seemed like she was offended by Luffy's recklessness. Which was truly, not like her at all. As I got closer, she looked up on me with tired eyes. I took a seat by the wall, acting like I was not interested in talking to her. This must have looked strange to Brook. If he really looked at me. But he occupied himself with other matters pretty quickly. He started writing down new songs for the upcoming album. The second album is usually the one that you have to work hardest on, according to most musicians.

''I think you owe me an apology.'' Nami said after a while. She stood next to me now, with her knees in the height of my face.

''Oh... Why is that?'' I asked her. I could honest to the gods not know what she meant. But, I was probably the reason she was acting so strange. For some reason.

''I think you do know...'' she told me, taking a seat next to me with a beerbottle in her hand. I looked at her and shrugged.

''No... I really don't know. Enlighten me. What have I ever done to you?'' I asked her.

''You messed up my sleep last night. Like really bad.'' she took a pull of the beer and handed the bottle to me. I took a sip myself.

''And still you're offering me beer?''

''It's poisonous'' she said, looking dead serious. For a moment I almost thought she was serious for real. Her dead expressin in her eyes was something I had never seen.

''No it isn't...'' I said putting the bottle away. ''what I wonder though... How could I have messed up your sleep?'' I asked her. I really didn't know why. Couldn't think of anything. She really seemed troubled by something. I am not the biggest people person of all time, especially when it comes to women. Surely, I had my share of ladies as a pirate hunter. But not in the manner that I really got close to them.

''You just did...'' she said standing up heading somewhere. ''So I'm going to bed. You burn in hell.'' she told me heading for the girl's bedroom. I couldn't help but shake my head.

''Nami...'' I said slowly. She didn't stop. ''If you let some guilt shit eat you up about anything.'' I continued. Now she really stopped. ''it will mean the end of you. So if there's anything that bothers you, you better handle those demons right away. Otherwise... a little fatigue is gonna be the least of your problems.'' I told her, putting my swords at my side. It was a wild guess. If anything she could blame me for, it would be reminding her about something she regretted. Whatever it was, it seemed like I touched a nerve.

''What do you know?'' she asked me and slammed the door behind her. Well, apparently I knew a damn lot. I turned the beerbottle bottom up, sweeping all of the drink at once. Maybe it is poisonous, and she's just immune because she's a viper. Oh boy, maybe I should just remain quiet, no matter what happens.

''Hey Zoro...'' I heard a voice calling me. I looked up and gazed upon my longnosed nakama.

''What's up?'' I asked him.

''Is something wrong with Nami?'' he asked me, taking a seat on the floor in front of me. He had really changed alot with the years, he even sat the same way I did nowadays. Maybe he would become the brave warrior of the seas one day. Sigh, I gotta stop drifting like this. Maybe it would be for the best if I just shut the hell up instead of stirring things up, especially not talk to Sanji about this. _'Oi marimo, why are you making Nami-san sad? Nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh *something inaudible'' _.

''I don't know...'' I told him leaning my head back in my arms.

''Really? You guys seemed to be talking about something.'' his eyes are seemingly sharp. I just hoped he didn't hear anything. Maybe Chopper did. It would be to much to explain myself out of this situation as well.

''Na... Just the ordinary. 'You're stupid, you have no sense of direction' and so on.'' I told him. ''I'm taking a nap.'' I rested my head on my arms. It wasn't like me to lie over any matter at all. But this time I really wasn't in the mode for a discussion about anything. I don't know what happened to Usopp, I fell asleep. Maybe he stood and looked at me in silence for a while before he headed to do something else.

* * *

''So you spent the last five hours just sitting on a pub eating with a bunch of people you never met without gaining any information at all? Did you learn ANYTHING about this place?''

''Nghahahahaha! No! It was a straight blast, those guys were hilarious! What were we supposed to ask about?''

''Anything you idiot! Who runs the place? Are they pirates? What's going on? Why is this place so deserted?'' Yeez. Why all the commotion and noise? Oh... Look at that, Luffy did something wrong and now Nami's pissed of. I wonder; what did he do this time?

''But Nami my princess, they were having so much fun in there! '' said Sanji. Ohh, that was probably one of the worst excuses I've ever heard. Had so much fun? Really? How fun can you have in this dumpster? Franky was probably excluded from the begining. He had passed out. I wondered what kind of place this was. And what was so funny with that pub? It can't possibly be so much fun?

''Robin! Can I at least rely on you?'' whimpered Nami on her knees, as if she was begging to somebody. Robin picked up some notebook from her bag.

''Well... It appears that these islands was once inhabited by a people who worshipped a magical chickenman... Probably somebody who accidentaly ate a zoanfruit. But I didn't join them to the pub, I went straight for the... interestingly shaped mountain. But it would appear to me as if the harbour was built long after the mountain.'' she said, flipping the pages in her notebook. I walked over to the rest of the crew.

''But... What... about... the people living here?'' asked Nami as if she was getting ready to cry any second.

''I don't know.'' Robin's monotone voice was always frustrating when you were already mad about something. She always remained calm, which was good, but I had been in the same situation as Nami. Back at Java when I had to cut down all those weird insects. For some reason they teamed me up with Robin and I just couldn't stand listening to her talking. It was like she tried to calm me down whenever I got my adrenaline up. Gah... it's hard to explain, but the sensation is still frustrating. And I could tell Nami was about to break together.

''Damn it! I'm going to that very pub tomorrow! And you! Are all coming! Got it?'' she shouted at us. I leaned my head back as if her voice was some kind of right hook.

''Yeah...yeah...'' we all said at once.

''Good! Now I'm going to freaking bed again! And you better be ready for getting up the first thing in the morning!'' I couldn't help but sigh. Nami was acting like she was tripping on female hormones. Whatever those are. I'd have to ask Chopper. Everybody seemed frightened to death over Nami's outburst. Except for Robin, who's calm nature always remained solid as usual. And me of course.

''Yari... I'm going to bed to...'' I told the crew scratching my head.

''Zoro wait!'' It was Chopper. I turned around and looked down at the little reindeer thingy.

'' Yeah?''

'' Would you mind staying on the ship tomorrow? '' he asked me with worry in his eyes.

''Well... I don't think we can stay, we're apparently all going offboard tomorrow.'' I told him in a teaching manner.

''But... I don't want the ship to be left unguarded... And...'' the little reindeer stopped there. ''I've got a bad feeling about this whole island, it smells to much of...'' he paused once again. Gods, was he begining to stutter? ''...death'' he ended his sentence, almost as in a whisper. Did he mean like rotten corpses? Because I think we all would have felt that. But he was right, I had this feeling about this place as well.

**Sorry for the lacking quality. I tried to write it, then I just kind of delayed it, and then tried to rewrite and then it just got embarassing. I promise to make it up for ya next time... R&R**


	4. Chapter 4 Tearing up old wounds

**Chapter 4: tearing up old wounds**

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of upgrades. I've been struggling with some personal issues lately, thus the lack of upgrades. Again, I'm sorry, and I hope you find this chapter interesting.**

**Quote: **

_**See baby got it goin' on, **_

_**but she was born in a f**ked up home, **_

_**and ain't nobody filling her mama's seen a vista,**_

_**the ni**as that'll beat us every time she's gone, **_

_**and ain't nobody release her, here we go, again, **_

_**there he go again, I don't wanna be here no more.**_**- '' Young thugs''; Bizzy Bone, from Bone thugs-n-harmony**

**:-Flashback-:**

_''Big sister! Why do you look so angry?'' I realized I was spacing out, didn't quite understand that until I had felt small, cold fingers grabbing my arm, as I looked up again, I saw her: Amie. She was seven years old, the biggest, brownest eyes I've ever layed my eyes upon. Her hair was knotted up and she wore this navy blue and white dress. After my years drifting around on the sea, I think I was 16. Oh yes, I was 16. It was on a little forested island in east blue, where I met this little family who owned a little cottage close to the beach, a little away from the village. _

_''Sorry, I was just thinking really hard about something.'' I told her with the kindest voice I could manage. Her parents was really nice, they had helped me when I ended up here shipwrecked. It wasn't like me, but I really messed up, sailed straight into a rock and floated ashore on this place. _

_''Well... What were you thinking about?'' she asked me._

_''Wh... What?!'' I didn't expect that kind of response._

_''Well, if you think really hard about something, then it must be important. And then you must know what you are thinking about.''_

_''Well... I know what I'm thinking about..'' I told her in a jumpy voice._

_''So what are you thinking about?''. Yeez, is this girl really seven? It feels like she's to damn smart for her age._

_''I'm... Thinking about my home village.'' I told her grinning as widely as I could._

_''Then you can't like it very much, since you look so mad when you think about it!'' she gasped at me. I couldn't help but laugh._

_''No, no. I like my home village.'' I told her with a smile. She stuck a finger in her nose and dug intensly._

_''You can tell me about it while you braid my hair.'' she said, jumping up in my lap. Well, this was kind of typical children I guess, Impulsive and wanting to have things done fast. She was probably not gonna listen to the story anyway. But I took a couple of hair and started braiding them together._

_''My village is... Well. It's a small village, with many palmtrees. Have you ever heard of palm-trees. Have you ever heard of palm-trees?'' I asked her finishing this set of the hair._

_'' Is it the trees that look like spiders?'' she asked me._

_''What do you mean?''_

_''Is it the trees where the leaves stretch out like spiders?'' she demonstrated proudly by stretching her arms out._

_''Well... Kinda!'' I told her, changing pair of hair again. ''And we got this really sweet fruit growing everywhere. Mandarins, do you have that here in the village?'' I asked her. She nodded. _

_''They are like oranges like but smaller?'' she asked me excitedly. I nodded back at her._

_''Yupp! That's mandarins for you! And they are so, so much sweeter! And you can eat them much easier! You can rip the wedges straight of without breaking the skin or anything.'' I informed her. By now her hair was all braided up._

_'' I hate when that happens to oranges! All the gooey comes out and then your fingers get sticky and you have to lick them... Euwh!'' said Amie. I couldn't help but laugh a little._

_''Yupp! That's what I mean!''_

_''Are you sure you're gonna leave tomorrow morning Nami-sister?'' she asked me jumping down from my lap. I nodded at her._

_''Yupp, I think it's about time actually. The boat has been repaired in the wharf, so I don't want to keep them waiting.'' I told her grinning widely._

_''Will you come back and say hi to me one day Nami-san? And maybe bring some mandarins? I've never tasted one! I've only seen them but mommy don't have that much money, so we never afford them.'' she asked me. I smiled as widely as I could. _

_''Of course Amie! I'll bring you a douzen'' I told her. I stretched my arms out. ''Best big sister in the world?'' I asked her. Amie hugged me back._

_''Yes you are Nami!'' I held on to it for a while. Sometimes I really wished I had a little sister of my own, because the few past weeks had been some of the best in my life. Ohh... I wished for all my life that I could bring Amie with me._

_''Nami!'' an elder voice shouted from the cottage. It was her mom. ''Could you make sure Amie comes in and goes to bed properly! You might wanna get some sleep for your big day tomorrow as well!'' She continued. This woman had taken care of me well ever since I've got here. I nodded, even though she didn't see me through the trees._

_''Yes! I will do that!'' I looked Amie in the eyes and stroke her cheek slowly. ''we better get you to bed! Big girls need sleep too.'' I picked her up and went back to the cottage._

_''You promise you'll come back right Nami?'' she asked me. I nodded and smiled._

_''Yes! I promise Amie!''_

_Usually it was more quiet than the grave here by midnight, but now I heard noises from the outside. I slept on the kitchen couch most of the time, and the kitchen was the one room that lay closest to the beach. Her parents usually didn't enter it until I was given an honest chance to wake up and get dressed. The village was a ten minute walk away from here. But tonight, something seemed of. I could hear muttering and swearing outside. As in the bigger cities, where you hear goons walking around trashing shit at night. But this was different. They talked about somebody._

_'' I hope what you're telling me is true'' said one voice_

_'' Yeah! Remember ol' man Scrouge lost his leg to a seaking getting here!'' said another one_

_'' Oh yes! Remember, she went west and I swear it was our boat we found by the reef over there!'' Some noises were made, grunting and moaning._

_''If you are lying to me you little twat, I'll peel your fackin' face of. Are we clear Jones?'' . Wait a minute... Jones? I know that name. It was one of the oarsmen in the Black Boots. A bunch of burly, alcoholized hoboes, all of them lacking both teeth and eyes. Ohh damn._

_''Y... Boss, look! I'm uh.. She must uh... be here! Okay?'' said Jones. _

_Wait a minute. Ohh noo, they were looking for me! Holy shit... My heart made a flip and probably changed place with my kidney. Jesus, this was so crazy. What now? I leered at the knife box and ran for it, I opened it up, grabbed the sharpest knife and leaped out the window, making a run for the woods and up into the village. I could not risk this family's safety because I had stolen som ring for... 1 million beri? It wasn't that spectacular, but the east coast was filled with broke ass pirates. Unfortunatly this was the only sea I could operate in. I could hear the pirates brawling, asking the crewmates to check what it was they saw leap out the kitchen window of that cottage. After I'd run as fast as I could for as long as I could, my knees refused my orders to keep on moving. I collapsed behind a tree trying to catch my breath. __***Snap* **__somebody step on a twig and broke it. Oh god. __***Crack* **__somebody stepped in dry moss. I held a hand in front of my mouth so it wouldn't hear my breathing. I grabbed the knife from my pocket and held it for as hard as I could. If they would come here, I'd just stab him in the leg and move on. That would save me enough time to get on sea. I inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and exhaled. I could feel whoever this was, warmth behind the tree now. I could hear the breathing. Okay, don't look. Just cut him and run. Just cut him and run._

_**''HIYA!'' *sraaatz*.**_

_I opened my eyes once again, getting ready to run, but then, what could I do but completely freeze up?_

_''N... Nam... ii?'' oh my god. I couldn't believe it. The knife had not hit a thick, muscular leg of an old scumbag, but the smooth neck of a young girl. Everything frooze completely, I let go of the knife and looked at the girl._

_''Am... No... What are ... What are you doing here?! Amie!'' I let go of the knife and looked at the girl, who's neck I had just burried a knife into. The blood flew out like a broken waterhoose. _

_''Sist... Siste...'' _

_''AMIE! Don't talk! We'll get you to the doctor! Everything's gonna be fine.'' I didn't know what to say or do. If I would pull the knife out, she would bleed to death in a second. If I didn't. Well, I don't know what would happen if I didn't. I stroke her snowpale cheek slowly and tried to calm her down, her body shivered and she was panting loudly. The red blood soaked both my jeans and her dress._

_''Na... Nami...'' she tried to stutter something out._

_''Amie... I'm... I'm...'' I was choking on tears and serious throatburn. I couldn't get a word out my mouth, couldn't get anything from my chest. I held her hand as hard as I could, yet her grip loosened, I could feel her small, cold fingers slowly untangling. And then all of the sudden, her hand dropped to the ground. I couldn't feel any beating heart, no breath passing out from her mouth. No nothing. If I could rewind that very moment I would. If there was one thing I wish I could have gotten undone, it would be that very moment._

_''There she is! Get her!'' I could her in the distant. I looked at Amie's lifeless, open eyes, they were so intimidating and different from what I was used to seeing. That browneyed girl asking me to pick flowers or braid her hair. Oh god... Please... Have mercy upon her. I shut her eyes slowly, hugged her as hard as I could._

_''I'm sorry little sister... I love you...'' I kissed her on the forehead, the tears pour down my cheeks and onto her dress. But in the end I had to let go of her and start to run away. If there had been a few steps I wish I could have refusen to take it would have been the steps I took, leaving that cold girl, whom I had murdered in coldblood. My feet felt like they were carrying huge blocks of concrete._

_**''Get her! Get that bitch!''**_

_**:-Flashback End-:**_

I flew up from the bed like a rocket and sat straight up, heavily breathing and struggling to catch what was going on. Wait... No... Why? Why that night? Why every night? Why the hell does she have to be reminded about it?

I lef the bedroom, putting a morning robe on. As I leant out from one of the windows in the corridor outside the bedroom I couldn't help it anymore. The tears fell down in silent sobs.

''Oh... Amie... I'm so **SO** sorry... I just wish...''

''Nami.'' then I was interrupted, by that stern, emotionless voice. Why? Why does he keep on insisting to mock me with this crap?

''What the fuck do you want?! Piss off!'' I told him, turning around to the greenhaired swordsman throwing a vase, standing on a stool just next to me. It missed by several feet, landing and crashing next to his feet.

''Look... I see you're having some problems of your own. But. We, as a crew have a problem as well right now.'' he told me in a calm, stern voice holding one hand up, walking slowly towards me.

''Wha... What?! What's the problem?!'' I shouted at him, spraying saliva in every direction. I was acting really selfish, but then again...

''Well... The fact that we are the only ones left on this ship.''

''Huh? What are you ta... Robin is right...'' I opened the ladies bedroom and saw... well nothing as I turned on the flashlight. ''here?''. Her bed was empty, not made, very unlike her.

''Zoro what the..''

''Yeah... I don't know. Something weird is going on.'' he told me, putting one hand on his blades. ''Nami... You have to stay close.'' he pulled his sword out and slashed right above my head. I could hear the moans of somebody a moment after the cut had landed.

**Some weird shit is going on allright? -author.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - revelations**

**I'm sorry about the unbelievable lame chapter name, I just kind of thought I needed one chapter named something in a unbelievable boring cliché. And it actually is kind of fitting to this chapter**

**Title: A force of nature**

**Description: **_**Zoro may not seem like the sharpest knife in the box, but he is a thinker. At least in his own philosophy, he is somebody who is able to sacrifice life and limb for the people around him, even though he may act like a complete stranger to them. **_

**Couplings: ZoroxNami **

**QUOTE: **_**I wanna play a game**_**- Jigsaw from the Saw franchise.**

''Usopp, what are you trying?''

''Come on man! I've always wanted to try this!''

''Why?''

''Really? Isn't the idea awesome''

''No! It's a boring old cliché and it dosen't make any sense, this is serious business! The rest of the crew is gone''

''sh-sh-sh! He's waking up'' Usopp whispered as he blasted on the light from the lamp in the man's face. The man woke up with a grunt, the blinding light forced him to look in another direction. Tied up to a chair and with a little wooden table on which the lamp stood. I accidentally killed the guy who went up on Nami, thankfully there were other people on the ship, some of whom had tried to take Usopp, he managed to defeat the guy, telling us that they should be nothing special. Everybody who had gone to the pub earlier had been taken, leading me to believe that there must have been something in their drinks that made sure they didn't wake up. Now he's apparently going to try some kind of torture method in the library on this guy. Somehow, I doubted that Usopp's torture would prove benefitial.

''You're up'' he said matter of factly, trying to sound like an authority figure. The man shook his head.

''Where am I?'' he asked Usopp. He was broadshouldered and had a goatie. His hair was almost intensly brown. A very everyday man apperance, but considering he had tried to kidnap us, he was probably not. Nami, me, Robin, who didn't go to the bar, Chopper and Brook was left in the crew.

''In our library''. I had a hard time holding my laughter inside, the way he said it sounded like he talked about some kind of duengon.

''And who are you?''

''Who I am?'' Usopp said. ''I am Usopp, of the east blue. They call me the tickler. Because. I torture people. In an ironic manner, they call me the tickler. But I guess you understood.

''What are you gonna torture me for?'' asked the man.

''Usually I try to abuse you somehow before I asked you a question, so you know what's coming, and thus you can answer me at once after the harm has been made. You recognize this scenario, don't you?''

''So what if I tell you right away?'' said the man.

''Will you?'' Said Usopp with almost a little excitement in his voice.

''No.'' said the man. ''You won't make me leak''. His face was stern.

''Fine then.'' Usopp opened a bag lying next to him. I thought he would bring out some kind knife or nailpuller, but no, he pulled out some comicbook.

''Do you know what this is?'' Usopp asked the man.

''Uhm... An issue of Peter the Pig?'' the guy answered.

''Yes! It's a good comic right?''

''I guess. It's allrig..'' before he could finish his sentence Usopp ripped the comic in half.

''Hahahaha!'' Laughed Usopp triumphantly, looking down on the man who looked like a question mark. ''How did you like that?''. The man kind of stuttered

''uhh?''

''Are you gonna talk or not?!'' asked Usopp grabbing him by the collar. The man didn't answer. I kind of facepalmed in the background. Was this serious for real? Was Usopp serious? The man didn't answer.

''Okay. What about this...'' Usopp digged in the bag again and pulled out a sound dial.

''I suppose you don't like Meg Drian?'' asked Usopp. The man didn't answer. ''Of course you don't, nobody likes Meg Drian!'' said Usopp. He put the sound dial on the table and clicked the top of it.

''Zoro, we're leaving, you won't be able to stay sane listening to this.'' Now I was convinced Usopp was just joking around.

''Uso...''

''Sh! Come!'' Usopp motioned me to follow him to the door. I sighed and followed. We got outside and I heard the music started to play. The rest of the crew stood outside with crossed arms.

''Usopp, is this a joke?!'' I hissed at him.

''No!'' he hissed back. ''No normal people are able to stand this.''

''Is that true Usopp?!'' Whispered Chopper excitedly.

''Of course!'' he whispered back. ''I cracked one of whitebeards men using this tactic.''

Nami seemed unbelievable eager to protest or even slam Usopp's head with the door and Robin didn't show any emotion at all. As usual. The music played for another four minutes and we entered the both of us. Usopp looked triumphantly down on the man.

'' Ready to talk yet? You have to be insane in order to not hate that music.'' The man shook his head.

''it was shit music, but I'm not convinced yet.'' Usopp looked in the bag once again. I for myself, had gotten a little tired of his unbelievably poor torture methods, but maybe this time it would be good.

''Here's a list of things...'' Usopp said, reading from a block of white pappers. ''That's completely disgusting to eat.'' Now I was close on popping a blood vesel.

''Listen to this my good gentleman: Mustard on icecream!'' he said before making a pause. The man frowned. '' Imagine... taking a big of scoupe of that. And chew slowly for 10, seconds, feeling the sour taste of the mustard, mix with the sweet flavour of icecream, and then giving you a nasty breath!'' said Usopp as if he was evil. I could not believe this. He didn't know the seriousness in this matter. ''Still not gonna crack? No? Allright, how about this, drinking a glass of orange juice, AFTER having brushed your teeth!''

''GAAAAAH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!'' I bursted out, close to ripping of my hair in frustration in response to Usopp's incompetence, I rushed up to the man and punched his tied hand so hard i could hear the bone shatter inside. In a roar of agony, he started shaking in pain.

''Look... I've had it with his bullshit, so now it's time to start talking, or I can assure you a couple of hours of unthinkable torment. Is that clear mr?! Now it's the time to begin leaking if you want to be able to ever move again. ARE-WE-CLEAR?'' I told him looking straight into his eyes. I could see the fear and suffering in his eyes, but his pride prevented his tongue:

he shook his head slowly.

''Say sayonara to the other hand.'' I told him smashing it as hard as I could with my fist, cracking the chairarm beneath his hand. He wailed again.

''OKay! Okay! Please! Stop! I'll tell you everything.'' I raised my eyebrows. That was unbelievable fast.

''Whaddayawannaknow?!'' he screamed at me, panting heavily.

''Okay... Who are you?''

''My name is...''

''Not you yourself dumbass! Your clan, your group, your gang, what are you called?''

''We... Are... an organisation of bounty hunters...'' he panted heavily leaning his head back.

''Called?'' I asked him.

''The wolf's fang.'' he told me. I could tell he had to force out his words, as if he spat at me, he was probably distracted from the pain.

''And what are you doing in this town?'' I asked him. He shook his head, still breathing out loud in pain.

''it hasn't been inhabitated for years. We set up here so we could get the stronger pirates in the new world. We give them alcohol with sleeping powder that begins to work after six hours, then we kidnap them and take them to the government.'' he told me still breathing heavily. He was a little way to willing.

''You're not lying now are you?''

''NO! I'm telling the truth!'' he yelled.

''So where do you take the pirates?'' I asked him.

''I don't know...'' he panted, to which I grabbed his little finger and twisted it, between his screams I could hear:

''Please! no! I'm new in this! They didn't show me where they take them! I swear to god, that's all I know, we newcomers just bring them in, it's up to the big boys to take them to hiding place!''

''Have you seen in which direction they go at least?'' I asked him.

''No! I promise! This is all I know! I'm telling you the truth!'' his face was paler than a sheat. I turned to Usopp, grabbing his collar, I could feel his entire body shake.

''Our Nakama have been kidnapped Usopp! Their lives are at risk, are you really gonna waste our time with your childish games?! This is serious! Have you got that?!'' I asked him. Usopp nodded as if he was about to start crying any second.

'' throw him overboard, along with the ones me, Brook and Robin busted, we need to find our crewmates. They might be given to the marine before we know it.'' I told him with a nod. Usopp stood kind of petrified. He had never seen torture. Which this really wasn't, usually you do it much slower and much more painful, but now I didn't have the time. Then I saw him moving his neck a little, in something that resembled a nod. I left the library and looked at the rest of the crew.

''We have to go, now! if we want to find the rest of our Nakama and bring them home, we have to leave this boat and go search for them.'' I told the rest of the group.

''Where?!'' asked Nami. I turned around and looked at her.

''We have to check all over the island. The town, the wood, the top of the mountain. Everything!'' I told them, getting my swords that was leaning against a wall.

''Pleeease! I won't be able to swim with these hands!'' I heard the man say from inside the library. Oh lord. Usopp was probably gonna pass out soon. He would probably not even be able to throw the guy over board. God.

''Robin, you went to the top of the chicken mountain right?'' I asked her. She nodded.

''Yes''

''So you know the way around?'' she shrugged at me.

''Kind of.'' she told me. I scratched my green hair before turning around.

''Fair enough, but we have to go, and that's now.'' I told them.

**New chapter as soon as I'm done with my schoolwork. Have a good one until then. Peace out and thanks for reviewing.**


End file.
